


Reveal

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Naga Blue (Snek snek snek snek) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, BIG SNUGGLY COILS, F/F, I don't know, Naga, Naga Blue Diamond, i like monsters, snek snek, they kiss and stuff, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Yellow is a fresh Diamond learning a bit more about her fellow Diamond, Blue.





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the shorts I've done about Naga Blue. Or Blue Diamond with a snek body.
> 
> Allow me to explain:
> 
> 1\. We never see Blue’s feet in the show
> 
> 2\. Sneeple are real and they are gonna take over
> 
> So these two ideas hit each other at light speed and NOW BLUE IS A NAGA. Yeah.
> 
> \-----
> 
> There's been some fan art done with this concept by my friends Mai ( https://twitter.com/mai_tresan ) and Dragona ( http://ddm-doodles.tumblr.com/ ).
> 
> Links here:  
> https://imgur.com/a/pU9FVBo  
> https://imgur.com/a/r4oIwmH  
> https://twitter.com/mai_prongles/status/1103795144338362370

The hand ship circled around the landing platform before gently setting down. Its engines swept up a torrent of wind that caused the trees around the base to shake before falling still again. Tall, wispy leaves trailed down from the top, loosely wrapping around the long trunk molted with feather like fringes. Above the fronds, the moonlight graced both fruit and flower, each displaying a pale, green glow. The alien trees had been culled only to make room for gem buildings, leaving most right at the base of the many structures. Crystal domes and pools of flowing water reflected the soft light of the plants with leaves even allowed to rest against the glittering infrastructure of the empire.

Yellow teleported off her ship. She recalled visiting this colony only once while in training with White Diamond. With her ambitions purely militaristic, she had little use for a scholar’s retreat. Guards saluted her as she walked down the granite stares into a perfected manicured garden of bioluminescent flowers. Researches bowed their heads in respect, proud to be graced by her prescience. The magnificent, powerful Yellow Diamond in her polished armor and stern face inspecting their scholarly pursuits; if only they knew two Diamonds resided in their colony tonight.

The landing pads had been built far away from the main structures, giving Yellow a nice, long walk to think about the past few rotations. Fifteen colonies complete, all operating in flawless efficiency. White had even honored her with a smile before turning, sending her away to create even more. But success was not the main thread of the thoughts winding their way through Yellow’s mind as she made her way to the center of the settlement.

She closed her eyes, exhaling as she recalled their previous conversation. It had been hard to focus amid that gentle voice rolling over her ears and the long, silky dress leading up to flowing hair and bare shoulders. Yellow cracked a smile. They had only managed small talk; far too busy as Diamonds for longer engagements. The way she laughed, so enchanting, even her eyes when Yellow had launched into a rant about military strategy. She had panicked and began explaining in detail a full battle won in years past. Blue simply listened, sitting at her side. 

Yellow would have hated so many organic plants infesting one of her colonies. Yet as she walked on, each alien form reminded her of Blue: gentle, beautiful, yet deadly with thorns and poison. Perhaps she’d allow some to live next time as a small token of victory. Yellow paused in one of the garden squares. Or as a gift for Blue. She loved talking about her court and creating the best gems for the job, each more elegant than the last. Yellow remembered taking notes after their conversation, blushing in embarrassment when caught. A perfectly formal relationship.

Yellow frowned. Deep down, she feared that perhaps she was lacking self control in this matter; trivially pursuing something silly such as time spent talking with her fellow Diamond. Even Blue would reject requests to schedule their extraction chamber time together, and the last attempt Yellow gave a quick, impromptu visit to Blue’s quarters, thinking it would be a welcomed gesture, but she was turned away at the door. But today was different. They had planned, made time, picked a spot to meet alone and watch the solar projections as they searched for more planets to conquer. Yellow reached the base of a massive dome, the metallic veins of gemtech winding through glittering, crystal glass. There were no guards, only Blue’s Pearl who bowed as Yellow approached.

“Greetings, my Radiance. My Diamond has been expecting you.”

Yellow felt herself swallowing as if she needed the sensation in her throat. Perhaps it would keep her from saying something foolish. The door slid open, revealing a shadowed hallway. Trailing rays of moonlight lit up spores as the entire dome opened up into an extensively crafted microcosm of the planet’s flora. Yellow followed a winding path between glowing ferns. All around lay broad platforms of various sizes for seating, some of the larger ones hooked up with hologram projectors and screens. Minding the noise of her footsteps, Yellow couldn’t find a single soul other than her own. Now standing at the center, she gazed down into a shallow pool, watching small creatures swim in the gently lit waters.

“Yellow, I’m glad you could make it.” 

Something shifted besides her along the ground. Yellow tensed, turning around. Gentle, glowing eyes met hers and she couldn’t see anything else.

“Blue.” Yellow managed, unable to get any more words out.

Trails of moonlight trickled down. Blue was leaning against one of the larger platform, resting leisurely with her head in a hand. She grinned.

“No need to be so formal. We agreed this would be a more relaxed setting.”

Yellow stood still, nodding. Her eyes followed where Blue’s long hair flowed over her bare shoulders. Only then did she realize the Diamond was only wearing a short garment that wrapped about her chest, loosely falling down her waist with her hair.

“Come, sit with me.” Blue shifted over, making room besides her. “I set up a deep space program that will go over every system the probes have scanned.”

Yellow walked over as if in a dream and daintily sat beside the other Diamond, her hands in her lap. “I’d enjoy that. I have yet to see the new reports, and it will be nice to be with you.” Yellow flinched, correcting herself. “I mean look them over with you.”

She felt something move against her leg but was far too lost in Blue’s eyes. But the Diamond turned away.

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Blue frowned, crossing her arms underneath herself.

“What do you mean?” Yellow leaned forward, repeating the last five minutes over and over to find what she had done wrong.

“You’re all tense, still in your armor.” Blue stared at the platform, eyes distant. Her voice grew lower. “Only my Pearl has seen me like this. And White.”

“Like what? You mean a Diamond, relaxing?” Yellow cracked a forced grin. “How terrible! We should call the guards.”

Blue bit back laughter, shaking her head with a smile. She reached out and gave Yellow a playful shove. “Yellow, please! I’m trying to be serious.” A frown formed on an otherwise perfect face. “White said this would happen. She warned me not to be so open.”

Nodding, Yellow felt a hand rest against her own and met Blue in the eyes.

Blue sighed. “How many gems have seen you without your armor?”

Feeling a blush spread over her face, Yellow turned her head. “Um. A few? I mean I like to keep it clean and use different sets for specific battles.” Her voice trailed off.

“Well.” Blue squeezed Yellow’s hand. “I avoid letting any gem see me without a long dress.”

Yellow’s mind was racing, weighing the proposition of them shifting off their clothing to how she would even manage to keep it together after seeing every inch of Blue’s breathtaking form. Her calculations were interrupted when Blue leaned forward, gently holding Yellow’s chin as she kissed her on the lips.

It was only a brief contact, but Yellow was enchanted. She stared back, feeling her lips tremble. Memories flooded in of their first embrace and she had to take a moment to recover.

“What, what was that for?” She blurted out, confused why Blue would grace her with physical contact after she had been failing this entire evening.

Blue remained close, trailing her finger down Yellow’s chin to her golden gem before pulling away.

“I just wanted one more, in case you decide to never see me again.” 

Entranced, Yellow let herself flow with Blue’s graceful touch, her mind far from anything colony related. When the hand left her chest, she shook her head as if coming out of a dream. Ignoring the shape moving out of the corner of her eye, she could not focus on anything other than the Diamond before her.

“Why would I ever stop wanting to see you.” She allowed the words to fall out, their low tone matching every feeling burning in her mind. 

Blue gave a meager, but honest smile. “I’m a bit...” She tried to search for the right expression. “Different. From other gems.”

“Of course.” Yellow tilted her head. “You are a Diamond.”

Blue closed her eyes. From behind, Yellow felt something large push against her lower back, brining her closer against Blue. She turned, eyes growing wide from finally seeing what had been moving in the darkness during their conversation. A long, muscular form lay against the ground, its bulk coiled about the platform and surrounding Yellow. Scales of azure and cerulean glittered in the moonlight. Yellow followed the form up to the base of where they sat, at last realizing. 

The coils pulled back in apology. “I’m sorry to tell you like this.” Blue rested her head on her arms, staring off into the garden. “But you deserve to know.”

Yellow reached down, trailing her fingers over the serpentine body. It reacted to her touch, flexing before settling back down.

“Please inform my Pearl when you leave.” Blue mumbled, painfully aware at the golden eyes staring at her.

She tensed as Yellow reached down, picking up a middle section and placing it on her lap. Gentle hands inspected a glimmering set of scales as they hung in the rays of moon light. Blue sat up, supporting herself on her arms. It was only now she saw the pure awe reflecting in Yellow’s eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Blue blinked before matching her fellow Diamond’s grin. Her long body slithered along the ground, wrapping around Yellow before she lay down on her back along the platform, gazing up. The tip of her tail rose and gently poked Yellow on the nose. The resulting blush made her laugh.

“Shall we watch the probe data now, General?”

Yellow shook her head, allowing Blue to wrap her up more. “You know, I’m not really feeling logistics and data tonight.”

Blue faked a gasp. “Maybe we will need to call the guards!” She felt a hand caress up her tail to her back and blushed herself. “Please help! Yellow doesn’t want to talk about colonizing!”

The strict Diamond frowned. “Am I that bad?”

Yellow found herself lifted by the long body, the muscles gently squeezing until she was lying besides Blue on the ground. The light in their eyes met. They lay in silence, soaking in the moment.

“No. You’re wonderful.” Blue let out a happy exhale. “But we do need to go over this data.”

Yellow leaned close, moving in for a kiss. “Later.” She whispered.

Blue tightened her grip as they embraced, elated to have a willing volunteer in her coils.


End file.
